starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Braxis
Protoss (formerly) Terran Dominion New Swarm (formerly) |species=Terrans (formerly?) |originalspecies=Ursadons (formerly) |status=Ruined world (refrozen) |platforms=Yes |capital=Boralis |interest=*Blizzard landform *Glacier Bay *Mountain Stronghold *Ursadon Flats *Psi Disrupter (destroyed) }} Braxis, an ice planet,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. was a Terran Dominion stronghold by the time the United Earth Directorate's Expeditionary Fleet reached the Koprulu Sector.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Much earlier, it had been a protoss colony, by the name of Khyrador. It was abandoned when protoss strife escalated and mysterious storms struck.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. A harsh, unforgiving world, it's mostly covered in a thick layer of permafrost that allows little in the way of plant life and winter storms constantly sweep across its plains. It was inhabited by the Ursadon.2000-04-07. Ursadon Flats. StarCraft Compendium Map Archive. Accessed 2007-09-08. History Khyrador Khyrador was one of the first colony worlds established by the protoss after the Aeon of Strife. The protoss carried the Uraj crystal with them and installed it in a place of honor on Braxis. During the conflict with the Rogue Tribes, mysterious psionic storms broke out on Aiur and colonies such as Khyrador. The protoss hastily fled the strife, abandoning the Uraj and other treasured items. The world was more recently settled by the Terran Dominion. The Quest for Uraj During the early part of the Brood War the protoss, assisted by Infested Kerrigan, returned to Braxis to retrieve the Uraj crystal. They fought through local Dominion forces and successfully retrieved the crystal. UED Assault The protoss were unable to leave immediately as elements of the UED Expeditionary Fleet threw up a blockade of the planet using space platforms and missile turrets. Executor Artanis led the way to force a way through the blockade. The protoss disabled a number of power generators, shutting down the platform defenses, and opening a way for the protoss to escape.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. The UED launched a ground assault on Braxis. The attack on Boralis, the capital city, ran into initial difficulties due to the city's heavy fortifications and a lack of vespene gas at the landing site. Samir Duran and the Confederate Resistance Forces provided a source of gas and an alternative route to circumvent the defenses and the city was taken. Based on Dominion data captured at Boralis the Confederate Resistance Forces launched an assassination attempt on Arcturus Mengsk at UmojaMcNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. and the UED launched an attack on the Dylarian Shipyards. Dark Vengeance During the UED occupation, Schezar's Scavengers took shelter on the planet, including Alan Schezar himself and powerful anti-protoss technology, along with a number of zerg enslaved by the Dark Templar terrorist, Ulrezaj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVB: "Turnabout" (in English). 1999-05-28. The Psi Disrupter When the Psi Disrupter was recovered on Tarsonis UED Admiral Gerard DuGalle, on the advice of Duran, ordered it destroyed. UED Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov disobeyed orders and had the Disrupter secretly saved and taken to Braxis. When this was discovered DuGalle ordered Duran to destroy the Disrupter and execute Stukov. However, the Disrupter was saved when it was discovered Duran was a zerg agent. The Disrupter would prove crucial to the UED's plans to subjugate the second Overmind and the zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. As a key factor in the UED's dominance, the Psi Disrupter became a target of the UED's enemies. The garrison left to guard the Disrupter was unable to prevent an unlikely alliance of protoss, terran, and zerg, led by Infested Kerrigan, from striking and destroying the Psi Disrupter. This allowed Kerrigan to regain full control over her forces and, ultimately, gain control over the entire Swarm as well as beginning the steady doom of the UED fleet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Purification The cerebrate Kaloth "resurrected" and infested Alexei Stukov. Stukov made his base on Braxis after the Brood War with a combined terran and zerg force. The protoss and Raynor's Raiders, led by dragoon Praetor Taldarin and Jim Raynor, assaulted Braxis and captured Stukov. They used protoss-devised nanotech technology on Stukov and successfully reversed the infestation. The cost was high; most of the attacking troops perished and the subsequent protoss purification destroyed all life on the planet surface.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. Since then, the planet has frozen back over.Johnnie Estill. StarCraft: Ghost Mutli-Player Environments (Starcraft Ghost-Braxise.jpg). Digitalenvi.com: The Art of Johnnie Estill. Accessed 2009-04-12. Locations Regions *Blizzard landform *Glacier Bay *Mountain Stronghold *Ursadon Flats Settlements *Boralis Structures *Psi Disrupter (destroyed) Trivia :Main article: Blizzard (map) A university team discovered a giant two-mile wide "Blizzard" logo on Braxis. References Category:Planets